


In the Shadows

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets a surprise at the Malfoy's masquerade ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Title:** In the Shadows  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Prompt:** masquerade  
 **Rating:** light R  
 **Warnings:** alludes to sexual situations  
 **Length:** 343  
 **Summary:** Hermione gets a surprise at the Malfoy's masquerade ball

  


Hermione lingered in the shadows of the Malfoy’s ballroom. None of her friends had been invited to the prestigious masquerade ball the family had held since the end of the war. It was not long after Hermione confirmed that she was attending, that she had realised that she did not know or like the majority of the other guests.

  
Hermione decided to wear a simple Grecian style black dress with a simple black silk mask. It was something inconspicuous so she would not stand out from the other guests.

Hermione sensed someone moving behind her, but decided to stay still. They were so close now that their chest was pressing against her back.

  
“I would not linger in the shadows or someone will try and take advantage of the dark.” He whispered seductively.

  
“Like you?” Hermione asked almost breathless.

  
She didn’t know what was going on but her body was reacting by itself. The shadows, the stranger, his voice, and his hard chest pressed against her back sent a thrill through her veins. It was not something Hermione had never done, nor wanted to do, but the idea of being with this stranger, having his hands touch her made her more aroused than ever.

  
“Yes, like me.” He answered whilst putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.He lightly kissed his way up her shoulder until he met her neck. He kissed and nipped the skin, and Hermione tilted her head so he would have better access. She grabbed a fistful of his hair with her left hand as she grabbed his thigh in her right.

A moment later he pulled away and turned her head towards him and captured her lips in a kiss. It was urgent, full of desire and need. 

  
Hermione turned in his arms without breaking the kiss and touched every bit of him she could. Breaking the kiss, she said,

“I think we should take this somewhere else.”

  
“I agree.” He replied and led her through the shadows into a deserted room.

  



End file.
